


A fathers love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: *evil Quirin*. Forced to have a son he never wanted Quirin plots the downfall of the Royal family, for he is the dark Knight. The one who created the Rocks. When his son Varian falls deathly ill, his father soon realizes his son has the Moon drop within him. Forced to save a son he never wanted, Quirin is forced to work with the good guys. And his biggest nuisance becomes his most precious treasure.





	1. Chapter 1

A cold dark smirk came across the older man gloved hand running down the Dark Rocks, the Rock’s as black as midnight. It had only taken a bit of power from himself to create this dilemma. More than a dilemma. He had only created them a few weeks ago and they were already creating havoc on anything it touched. Of course he had been smart, cunning made sure to create a home that would withstand the rocks. 

It only made sense to prevent his greatest creation from becoming his biggest downfall. 

Quirin circled around a bunch of Rocks that all seemed to gather in one place, soon. Soon he would have the Rocks attack the Royal palace. Would take down the family, the man clenched his gloved hand. HE would be the biggest Villain of all time. And nothing. 

NOTHING would stand in his way.

His house suddenly shook with an explosion prompting Quirin to pinch his nose with a gloved hand as he heard a voice yell sorry. 

A son. A son was not something the leader of the Dark Knght needed. But after finding out his ex-had passed and he had no other family to take care of him. Or wanted to take care of him. Quirin found himself not having much of a choice. 

Rolling his eyes at the smoke that came through one of the windows, Quirin stormed into the house slamming the door behind him. 

Soon his biggest plot would be put into action. He just needed to prevent his son from blowing them up.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Quirin came face to face to when he reached the basement was smoke and a lot of it. Fanning it away from his face irritation clouded over the man’s features, He stormed down the stairs gloved fists at his side. 

“Varian!”. Quirin barked. “What is going on down here?!?”. 

“Da..er Quirin”. Varian stammered taking off his goggles stepping away from one of his experiments. “What’s going on?” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What’s going on indeed”. Quirin raised an eyebrow at his son. “Why is my house full of smoke?”.

“Ahh well you see..”.

“Yes?”

“I was working on a experiment and I kind of miscalculated. And maybe sort of blew a hole in the wall”. Varian looked sheepish. 

“Varian”. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘How many times do I have to tell you if you’re going to do experiments to let me know ahead of time”. He crossed his arms. “We have a room for that sort of thing”. 

Varian glanced down at his feet kicking his foot gently to the ground. 

“You’ve been so busy lately. I didn’t want to bother you with my petty problems”. 

Quirin gazed down at his son eyes watching him like steel making Varian uncomfortable. With a irritated sigh he knelt next to his nervous son. 

“Rolling his eyes as Varian gazed t him with uncertainty.

“So dramatic”. Quirin grumbled. “Look kid, if it’s about doing experiments and needing a place where you wont blow up my house. Ask me anytime. Anything else. You’re on your own”. 

Quirin turned to go his Cape blowing behind him. 

“I need to run a few places. Try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone. And keep the house in one piece”. 

Watching his father go upstairs, the Alchemist let out a tired sigh, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. 

“Well…back to work”. He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well I think that’s good for tonight”. Varian brushed the sweat from his face looking at his invention. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was nearing 7 PM. 

He smiled as Rudiger jumped onto his shoulder chatting away to his owner, scratching under his pets chin. Varian put his wrench away. 

“What’s say we grab something to eat eh buddy?”. He chuckled as his friend chattered excitedly. 

Taking a step Varian fell to his knees arms wrapping around his stomach as he doubled over. His breathing was rapid. Sharp gasps escaped his mouth. Sweat beating off his face.

Small bits of his hair glowed Blue. He could hear Rudiger chatting frantically in worry to his owner. He wanted to reassure his buddy he was OK. That everything was fine. But it felt like the wind had back knocked out of him. He couldn’t get a word out. 

“Rudiger”. Varian said through gasps. “My…shot”. 

The Raccoon scampered to his owners table. Digging around the pet grabbed the shot with the Green liquid in it. Before rushing back over to Varian. 

“Thanks buddy”. Varian breathed tiredly before inserting the needle into his arm. Within seconds he calmed down. His hair no longer glowing Blue. 

Dropping the needle Varian leaned back against his wall. His breathing shallow but was starting to get better. It had been a month now since he pieced together that he had the Moon drop inside him. His father had created the Black rocks to take over the   
Kingdom. He couldn’t very well ask his father to destroy them. 

So he kept it hidden. Created this liquid to help harness his abilities. Prevent him from getting Ill. It could have dangerous side effects. Over dose. Even with the regulated amount he gave himself. 

But what choice did he have?

Getting up on unsteady legs he slowly made his way upstairs. Rudiger at his heals.


	4. Chapter 4

Quirin’s room was dimly lilted the fan blowing on the man overhead, his body laid askew all over the bed loud snores coming from the man. 

The man jolted awake eyes widening with a yell as something jumped onto his frame. He quickly jumped up reaching for his bat. But before he could attack the intruder came into the door way light.

“Rudiger you rodent what the hell are you doing!?”. The larger male grunted sending a death glare at Varian’s pet. He raised an eyebrow as Rudiger freaked out scurrying around. “What the hell is wrong with you? Where’s Varian?”.

The fear in Rudiger’s eyes his tail puffed up send an uneasy feeling in the Villain’s stomach. He followed Varian’s pet up to the Attic where his son’s room was. 

Hesitating for a brief moment Quirin opened the door before descending into the darkened room. 

“Varian your pet woke me up at who knows what hours. I told you when I allowed you to keep this retched thing. To keep it contained. I. Varian! Are you listening to me!?!”

Switching on the light the Villains heart just about stopped. The Teenager was slumped against his bedroom wall. His entire hair was glowing Blue. Just nearing a step Quirin could see sweat glistening from his son’s face. Rushing to the man’s side Quirin knelt next to his son’s still frame.

Taking off his glove he pressed his hand to Varian’s forehead, the kid was burning up. Swearing loudly the older man gently shook the 14 year old. 

“Kid wake up, come on!”. Varian’s frame slumped against the larger male you could feel the heat radiating from his body. Scooping up his limp frame Quirin rushed to the basement. Varian’s pet at his heels. Pushing the papers off a table he gently laid his son down. Putting his Cape unconsciously behind his son’s head. 

He began to go through Varian’s things. 

“Come on, come on”. Quirin muttered through gritted teeth. “There must be something that can help us”.

The sound of chattering prompted Quirin to glance down. In the Raccoons paw was a needle with residue of some sort of green liquid. Taking the Syringe it was then when it all clicked together. 

Varian must have created some sort of…of liquid to prevent his Moon drop powers from showing. But why, what was the kid hiding? 

A soft groan prompted Quirin to jerk his head up, he rushed to his son’s side just as Varian’s eyes opened. 

“Dad”. Varian’s voice was so horse and weak that Quirin didn’t have the heart to tell him it was Quirin. 

“How are you feeling?” Quirin asked quietly trying to still his rapid beating heart. The sight of his son living deathly still, sent him unfamiliar emotions. And he didn’t like it, not one bit. 

“Tired and hot”. Varian mumbled quietly trying to sit up, only to be stopped by Quirin’s large hand.

“Lay down for a bit son”. Quirin’s voice soothing to Varian’s pounding head. “You don’t want to get up to fast to quickly. The last thing I need if for you to pass out again”. 

Nodding Varian wordlessly laid down his eye’s fluttering shut for a few moments, Quirin couldn’t take his eyes off the kid. Even if he wanted to. The reality of the situation sinking it. He almost lost his son. If Rudiger hadn’t woken him up. 

Well. 

Quirin shuddered at the thought.

Swallowing thickly he took a seat next to the table suddenly feeling out of his element. He never had to give bedside manner, he never cared about anyone to do it for. He wasn’t a caring person. Not by nature. He was a Villain through and through. 

Yet..

When he saw his son near death the fear the man felt was shocking, he never wanted kids. Hated them, was disgusted at the time when he had to take Varian. Found the kid worthless and a waste of his time. Yet here he was sitting at his son’s side. Trying to   
calm down the fear he had felt moments ago. 

Quirin with a shaky hand gently took his son’s smaller one into his own, his fingers gently squeezing them. In an almost parent like gesture. Varian’s eyes slowly opened and in the pained filled fevered eyes there was a spark.

Feeling his son trembling Quirin found an old blanket in the corner of the basement, taking a closer look he noticed it had been his mothers. Though it didn’t look like it had gotten much use. Draping it over his son Varian smiled briefly before turning towards   
his Dad with a yawn. 

“Go to sleep son”. Quirin’s voice was low, his menacing tone absent. “You need the rest. I’m not going anywhere”.

That’s all it took within seconds Varian was sound asleep soft snores escaping his mouth. Quirin went to the bathroom getting a cool cloth, moving back to his son's side he gently placed the cool rag on his son's forhead before taking a seat. Leaning back in his chair Quirin let out a breath he had been holding. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands. Eye’s never leaving his snoring son. 

Scooting his chair ever so silently up to the table Quirin leaned forward wrapping an arm around his son’s body, resting his head on the table. Ignoring the discomfort Quirin allowed his eye’s to close.

He was soon fast asleep.


End file.
